(Untitled)
by Your doom
Summary: My original story leave a review if you like it and even if you don't leave one anyway and tell me where I went wrong thnx


**This is my story I made it and I would appreciate it if you would leave a comment and give me feedback I've stopped my other stories and have no intention of resuming them so in case you wanted to see updates of those well then feel free to complain...not that you guys liked those stories:( oh well here's this story and I plan to stick with it this time.**

In a world of despair there is but one thing in everyone's hearts hatred but from the heavens descended angels and gods to she'd light on this god forsaken world, however there was an equally powerful force that didn't want the world to know what light was and they were the demons and devils, so they formed a plan to stop the heavenly beings by turning them all to liquid but it backfired as the angels overheard their plan and copied it so that no one had control over the world so the world could decide for itself, unfortunately for it there was still the head honcho devil preventing such a thing, satan as heists upon his throne watching over his world he decided to have some fun so he sped up evolution for a certain species while humans were being created he also for one reason sealed the world in darkness by binding his soul to it while his power was distributed among the fallen soldiers (both angelic and demonic) causing them to change they turned into what are now known as the untitled items, they were scattered across the planet and became treasured items worshipped but never used, that was until 50 years ago.

My name is Louis me and my 12 friends have been searching for these precious relics ever since we heard about them we already have 11 and me and Henry are inside a pirate ship about to nick another one if we can get out of here alive, which I'm beginning to doubt because their captain just entered the room and stood in front of the table we were underneath. I looked at Henry and he looked back he nodded at me and I got out my phone to give the signal for distraction from the others as I pressed the enter button a loud bang could be heard of in the distance and as everyone looked away we stood up and ran for our lives. By some kind of dumb luck they managed to escape without getting killed however that's not to say they weren't injured Henry was cut across the chest twice as we tried to escape and I...well I was fine but that's not the point, the point is that we managed to secure the last 2 power objects needed, anyway we got back to the meeting place alright and Lucy patched Henry up alright however the cuts were too deep to disappear so there would always be a scar but at least he didn't lose an eye like John.

but more importantly was that we had completed our collection and were just waiting for the rest of the guys to arrive. "Jesus Christ why do you guys always have to get patched up after getting a power object" yelled Rose "and of all the bloody days too" add David "leave them alone" said Lucy "they nearly managed to get in so its not like we didn't expect this" said Violet "anyway who cares just sit down the faster everyone gets here the faster we can get our powers" added Stacy causing most too sit down "so we're just waiting on Bruce and Andrew" I said as a loud moan was heard "great we're last" moaned Andrew "who cares just shut up and sit down dumb ass" yelled Bruce everyone went quiet until I stood up and announced the items to choose from "we have a torch, some sunglasses, a microphone, a spear, some weights, a bow, a sword, a needle, a gun, a hairbrush, a button, a hard drive and a magnet so who wants what?" I asked grabbing them all.

"Sword" said Henry

"Gun" said Stacy

"Magnet" said David

"Torch" said Nathan

"Needle" said Lucy

"Button" said Zeke

"Weights" said Bruce

"Spear" said Kyle

"Hard drive" said Andrew

"Bow" said John

"Hair brush" said Violet

"Microphone" said Rose

Which meant I had the sunglasses.

As we went home with our items I began to feel dizzy and everything looked blurry, I hadfelt like this ever since I put on my glasses as soon as I got into my room I collapsed and fainted when I woke all the others were around me staring at me with curiosity"hey look who's awake do you know how long you have been asleep?"'asked Zeke poking my face "no why, how long was it?" I asked not sure if I even wanted to hear the answer "a week" replied violet "that's not sleep I was in a fucking coma!" I yelled causing even more curious stares "okay fess up what did mine do to me did I shrink or something?" I asked standing up "no you look normal are you sure you did it right?" Asked John "what about you guys you don't look any different" I asked "true but we feel different and we already know how to use our abilities and how to stop using them how about you are you feeling different?" Asked Violet I nodded and took off my glasses revealing my pupil less eyes they were plain white however I blinked and my pupils returned "oh I think I know how to work it" I said leaving the room to go see the others abilities in action, Henry cut a tree I half, Stacy made a canon out of thin air, David lifted some steel beams into the air, Nathan shined so bright no one could bare to open their eyes apart from me, Lucy healed a dying man, Zeke made us all float, Bruce attempted to bend a metal girder but failed but I think we got the general idea of what his did, Kyle tossed a rock into a volcano from the bottom, Andrew made a robot, John split an arrow 3 times in a row, violet used her hair to trip random citizens and Rose caused an avalanche by screaming at a mountain, and I...well I still couldn't do anything yet but I was gonna get there eventually, I hoped

Anyway after that we set of, all 13 of us to begin our wild adventures

**I hope you liked it I'm no good with these things but I want to be a writer so I'd appreciate a good review...or a bad one doesn't matter anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned for part 2 bye ;)**


End file.
